


No Matter What Happens

by RonRos47



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Rose does her best to live on for Jack
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	No Matter What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how many times I watch Titanic that movie never gets old. 
> 
> Upon watching it for the nth time this short fic idea came to me.

It had been four weeks since the horrible sinking. Rose had no true skills so she traveled from place to place where she’d learned new things. It was her destination that mattered. She’d managed to save up quite a few. Nothing like the glamorous life she’d led once before, a life that she’d left behind after meeting him. Her love across the sea.

She remained in Wisconsin for a short time. Rose had learned about it from the man she loved, where he was from so to honor his memory that’s where she stayed. While she enjoyed it that’s not where she wanted to be.

*****

Upon leaving Wisconsin as she sat waiting for the next train a man sat across from her. He smiled and she smiled back.

“Where ya’ headed,” he asked.

“Santa Monica,” Rose replied.

“Me too. I’m a stock broker so I’ve got some business up there. I’m Calvert Samson,” he said sticking out his hand.

Rose shook it, “Rose Dawson,” she replied.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you miss Dawson.”

The whistle to the train blew.

“Looks like that’s us. Would you mind if I sat with you, Miss Dawson?”

She thought about Jack. How they’d planned to travel with one dime or another. Calvert was simple, an honest man it seemed. Rose had never planned on meeting someone. She hadn’t been looking.

She didn’t want to be rude so she consented.

The train ride felt like forever. Calvert mostly talked about himself and Rose did her best to be engaged in the conversation. When he asked questions she answered but she never spoke of her family. She had no idea as to where her mother might be. They’d separated after the sinking and while there was a part of Rose that would always care for her mother, there was also that part of her that knew she was better off.

“Well, so long Mr. Samson,” Rose said when they’d come to their destination.

“I hope this doesn’t come on as to straight forward but I’d like to see you again, Miss Rose.”

“You mean as in-,”

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Rose wanted to decline as she thought about Jack. She thought it should’ve been him that she would be taking long train rides with, about how they should be the ones going out to dinner. A couple so in love the way it should’ve been but a love that could no longer be.

Rose also thought of the promise she’d made that night in the frozen sea. How she promised to survive and never let go.

She smiled at Calvert. “Dinner would be perfect,” she replied.

Calvert smiled as well.

*****

A few weeks later Calvert said from the other side of the door, “Are you not well my love?”

Rose sat on the edge of the tub, her hand holding her belly. She knew what was happening. She knew full well when it had happened. Rose thought back to the night Titanic sank.

It had just been a couple of hours before the sinking. She and Jack had found a marvelous car in the holding bay. Jac opened the door and they took to the stars. She had never done it before, not even with her ex-fiance. Jack had never done it either. It was a night they would never forget, in more ways than one, but that reason in particular and it was the best night. It was also the night shortly after that she told him that she would be getting off with her. 

She touched her belly again.

As she got out of the restroom Calvert looked at her with concern.

“What is it,” he asked.

“I’m having a child,” Rose simply admitted.

Calvert froze for a moment as he let those words sink in. She was pregnant. They had not yet made love to each other and now he knew there had been another man before him.

“I see,” was all he said.

“If you want no part in this I’ll understand. It’s my baby and I am more than capable of raising him on my own.”

Rose wondered what came over her to assign it a gender so soon.

“I know you are,” said Calvert as he placed a hand on her cheek. “I also know that I love you. I just have one question: is the baby’s father coming back because if he is I will unwillingly walk away.”

Rose sighed. She would keep it simple, Calvert didn’t need to know the true story.

“He died the night this baby was conceived.”

“I am so sorry, Rose. I didn’t know.”

“How could you?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said pulling her into his arms, “this baby will have a father even if it’s not its own. I will treat him like a son or a daughter.”

Rose said nothing. She let herself be held. More than anything she wanted it to be Jack who was holding her, the two of them full of joy rather than the fear without him she felt now. She loved Calvert but she knew deep down no matter how much she did it would never be enough.

“There is one thing I need,” Rose said to him, “Something I need before my belly begins to get too big.”

“Name it and it’s yours.”

*****

Rose smiled as Calvert stood on the other side of the camera. She smiled as she sat on a horse, one leg on each side, along the beach with the Santa Monica pier behind her.

*****

The memories of Titanic would always be there but now so would he. He had given her the most wonderful gift that night. She would survived for him and he would live on in their son she named Jack.


End file.
